Untitled
by Guybrush-Threepwood
Summary: Following events running parallel to the story of Halo 2. A young pilot is forced into a mission that will most likely end in death. Strange dreams lead to hidden truths about his past. Teen for now, mature a bit later on. Might contain some romance furth


Blood dripped off the butt of Dane's rifle. A quick glance at ammo counter showed 4 rounds left. 4 out of the 1200 he had carried in on this drop. In the new silence he finally had a chance to check himself. Barely a scratch. How he managed that was certainly beyond him, especially since the status of his squad on his HUD showed all his Marines in various states of death. Out of the 22, him and 4 others were still in fighting condition, and maybe 3 others would live, if he could get them medical attention fast. The rest had died fighting, which was a fitting death for an ODST, even if it seemed like an unnecessary one.

Popping out from his cover, the young 2nd Lieutenant looked out over the site. It had most certainly been an ambush, and whatever these Covies were fighting for, they were certainly determined. They seemed to have swarmed from all sides of the small canyon they had come up. In all fact it wasn't so much a canyon, as a crevice that ran from the small bluff to the centre of the plateau, the perfect way to sneak in and assault whatever they were doing up there. The initial intel done by some ONI spooks said it looked like a mining operation up top, and that they had used the crevice with no sign of any defensive precautions on the part of the Convent. Apparently, they had found the hole in their parameter, and decided to watch it closely. Their diligence had paid off.

Working his way up the canyon, and up and over the bodies of the dead grunts was tiring at the least, but he pushed the fear and the fatigue to the back of his mind. It was only a couple minutes before he came across the first of his dead Marines...

With a start Dane woke from uneasy sleep.

"Not another nightmare!"

"I noticed your mental activity in your memory centre was higher then it should be while you were asleep... so I took the liberty to wake you," the female voice was reassuring, yet troubling at the same time. The fact that the AI, Joan, was always in his head was a comforting yet a frightening prospect time all at the same time. He was almost certain she could tell exactly what he was thinking, but he could never be sure.

"Well I am sure whatever your pondering is ever so interesting, but Major, you have a briefing in exactly 1 hour 6 minutes aboard the _Athens_ Station."

_ Damn... Forgot about that!_

"And if you want to insure you're prepared and aboard the shuttle in time, I advise you hurry."

"Do you always have to be condescending?"

"Hmm... No... But I enjoy it oh so much."

Somehow Dane could sense she would be grinning if he could see her, he jested to himself as he slid out of his bunk. And almost as if she knew what he was thinking, the small round holo-projector flashed to light in the corner of his cabin and the image of a young female popped up. Dane instinctively grabbed a dress shirt off a chair and covered himself.

"You know... I am an AI... last I checked I didn't have a subroutine that would let that bother me!"

A quick look around the room revealed a set of boxers near by.

"Do you mind?"

"Arg... Fine, if I must," Joan said as she 'adverted' her gaze.

"There, better," as he pulled on the boxers and dropped the shirt.

"You humans are so... vain."

"No, I was just always brought up to look proper in front of a lady."

Joan let out a little sigh, "And they say chivalry is dead... even if I am not technically a lady. It is appreciated, but not necessary."

"Now, if you don't mind, I would like to shower, so if you would go reorganize your data banks or something while I am in there... I don't quite like the idea of you watching me," teased Dane, and unknowingly blushed just enough for Joan to pick it up.

"Don't worry about me. I'll keep my self busy..."

Dane watched the holopad blink out, and he moved towards the bathroom just as he could have sworn her heard her say _"watching_." Dane was amused by the thought of his overly curious AI, but soon the memory of last nights dream crept back into his mind.

* * *

It was easily the 7th time he had the dream—or more correctly, flashback—in the last month. It had happened just over four years ago, and he had never felt the same since. I was the reason he has transferred from the Helljumpers and into the Space Command. After the mission... and the months of debriefing, he just couldn't shake the memories of those men and women who had died on that plateau. He had spent 6 months in therapy because of it. The sessions had shaken the depression, but inside it still hurt. The nightmares had stopped over a year ago... but in the last month they had started up all over again, and were much more vivid. It was like he was there all over again. He could smell the plasma and feel the dirt raining down on him as the canyon was torn to pieces. The screams rang in his ears, and he could feel the fear. It was just too real. Dane did his best to push it to the back of his mind hurried up tiding his cabin.

Dane walked into the bathroom and stripped off the boxers, tossing them into a corner. He grabbed his razor and set about shaving the previous day's stubble. As he looked at himself in the mirror, it was strange how little one really took a close look at themselves. His short and brown hair was cut down to a regulation length, but always just. He had since grown it out since his days as a ODST and had long since covered the Helljumper tattoo. He could still see its dark design, if he looked closely enough. The length of his hair always bothered his superiors, but Dane was always sure it to keep it within regs. Adding to the plain-ness, his eyes were a deep brown and had a strange depth to them. Even his rounded face was nothing remarkable. He could blend into any crowed and would barely merit a second glance. He preferred it this way, being recognized led to questions, and questions led to the past. Dane's naked body however was a testament to the past, a roadmap of scars, each with its own tale and story, each was some form of reminder. Dane didn't hate his past, but it was definitely something he would rather not bring up. A slight tingle at the base of his skull was Joan's way of reminding him to hurry up. And hurry up was right, at this rate, he would have less then 15 minutes to shower, get dressed into his uniform, and make the shuttle in time.

After the brief, but thorough shower, he grabbed a clean set of boxers, played with his hair a little and headed back into his cabin.

"What's the dress for the briefing?" Dane inquired. The little holo-pad flashed to life, a smug little grin on Joan's face.

"Must I do everything for you?" Joan groaned.

"Only because you do it so much better," a smile crept across Dane's face.

"Glad to see that this rash of dreams hasn't affected your mood much. And apparently you're to wear your flight suit."

"Strange... are you sure?"

"_Am I Sure_? You're kidding me right?" a condescending look came across Joan's face.

"I know, I know. You're a giant computer intelligence, vastly superior to any organic one. It just that it's a mission briefing, I would expect something a little more formal," Dane replied timidly.

"Unless you intended to never find out, you have 8 minutes to makes it to the shuttle." Joan bluntly reminded him.

"Dammit!" exclaimed Dane as he moved to his flight suit locker. He would have to hurry if he was going to make the shuttle on time, and even then it would be a close call. His flight suit was not the easiest of uniforms to put on. From a distance, it looked similar to the Spartans' MJONLIR armor, but upon closer inspection, it was quite different, and much more slender and weighed nowhere near as much. It consisted of a black body suit that could be sealed to space or the environment and would also heat or cool the wearer's body. Doted across the surface of the suit were connection points, to which various modules connected. The majority of the modules were made to house Joan's program when she was downloaded into the armor. Several, such as the chest and back pieces, served as home for the miniature fusion generator and life support systems. The helmet, which for the time being Dane preferred to carry as opposed to wear, looked the most like a Spartan's with its reflective visor, and various communication features.

It often crossed Dane's mind as to why he was the only one he knew of with such a flight suit, but the fact that an AI was assigned to a human as opposed to a starship was also a very unusual situation. If anything Dane figured the flight suit and Joan were part of a package, which for reasons beyond his knowledge was bestowed upon him.

"Ready to go Joan?"

"My bags are packed... just waiting for my ride Dane."

"Glad to know I am little more then a form of transportation to you," quipped Dane as he removed the data core for the holopad's base and inserted it into the slot on the chest of the suit.

_ Don't worry, you have many more uses than that. For one, you serve as a never-ending source of amusement._

"Glad you find me funny, but is there anything that I should know before I walk out that door and sprint to make this shuttle?"

_ No, I believe you are set, and you have 2 minutes 14 seconds to make it to the gate. You better move._

"Shit!"

* * *

Moving quickly, Dane moved out of his room, and sprinted down the corridor towards the gate where the shuttle was waiting. Luckily, Dane's cabin aboard the _Atlantic_ station was located within a short distance of the shuttle docking gate. He hoped that the pilot wouldn't be in a much of a hurry to depart for the _Athens_ MAC Gun platform. Turning the corner of the corridor he could see the hatch at the end of the next hall, and it was still open, the pilot conversing with a nearby Marine.

_ Yes, gonna make it!_

Slowing down from his run to a quick walk he strode the last few steps to the hatch. The pilot was still chatting away, apparently something about a previous night's card game.

"Major Dane!" A familiar voice rang from behind him.

"Erik!" said Dane, turning to greet his friend.

"That's Lt. Daniels to you... Sir," grinned Erik, "and if you want to get fancy, ONI Field Operative Lt. Daniels!"

"Good to see you! Where have you been? Haven't seen you in a couple months."

"Oh, I have been around. Keeping my eye on some things. Nothing I can tell you about, of course. Yourself?"

"Alright, haven't done much since they assigned me to Earth Defense a couple months back. Things are quiet around here, probably a good thing."

"Damn shame for a flyer like you. Looks like our pilot is done with his chatter. After you," as Erik gestured to the hatch, the pilot standing behind him.

"Thanks" and Dane climbed inside and grabbed a seat near the rear of the shuttle where there were fewer passengers. Erik grabbed the seat next to him. The pilot moved up into the cockpit and within a few seconds the engines were roaring to life and the shuttle was away from the _Atlantic_.

"Looking snazzy in that flight suit."

"I just wear what they tell me to..." sighed Dane.

"Ahh don't sweat it. Makes you look important," Erik returned with a laugh.

"Sure, me a big important pilot flying the most important of missions!" After a bit of laughter, both feel silent as they admired the view as the shuttle raced from the _Atlantic _station towards the _Athens_. After a couple minutes of silence, Dane's curiosity finally got the best of him, "So where you off to today?"

"Same place as you."

"What? Wait? How do you know about that?" Dane said with surprise.

"ONI remember? We know everything!"

"Of course, how could I forget."

"Speaking of knowing everything, I have to talk to you later Major. It's important."

"Oh? Any details?"

"Sorry, not now," Erik said getting up and moving to the hatch. In the surprise of Erik knowing about the briefing, Dane didn't even notice the pilot coming along side and docking with the _Athens_.

_ Well that was interesting._

"Certainly was," Dane said quietly to Joan.

_ If you don't mind, I think I might go poking around the ONI's databases._

"Please, I am rather interested as well..."

* * *

Stepping out the hatch Dane looked to see where Erik had gone, but he had disappeared. If he what he said was true, he would be seeing him soon anyways. He glanced around the landing—it was relatively empty. The briefing was early in the morning, and most the crew were still on shift from the night before. The area was a large atrium and it served as the front entrance, or as much of a front door as you could have on an orbiting gun. The large windows of the atrium gave a beautiful view of the South Pacific Ocean.

"Nice view isn't it?" a voice from behind him stated.

"It is, I never get tired it. How are you this morning, Ashley?"

"Fine, early for my liking, but a fine morning none the less."

"You're the second one that's snuck up on me this morning, you know?" Dane admitted.

"Really? That's not much like you, Major. Never known anything to get by you."

"I know... Just have had some things on my mind recently."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No, not right now. Shall we get going Ash?"

"That would an affirmative, Sir."

Turning Dane followed a step behind his co-pilot, Lieutenant Ashley Korwsky, as they walked up the stairs to the next level. Ashley was a young woman in her late 20s, and by most measures, a very attractive woman. She almost always wore her dark blond hair up in a ponytail. She had a soft face, and most striking on it was her bright turquoise eyes that almost seemed to glow. Ashley was a mother and a wife. Her husband lived somewhere in New London area with her 3 year old daughter. He had seen all the pictures, and her love for her family was very clear to Dane, but she was a fighter, and she fought for what she wanted.

"So how's the hubby?"

"Good, he misses me, as always. He's starting to get used to the idea I won't be home all too much now that things aren't going all to well up here."

"And your girl? How is she dealing with it?"

"He says that every once and while she'll ask 'Where's mommy?' and he'll tell her that she's out keeping the monsters at bay. I miss him, but not seeing my girl is what really gets me. Then again, she's what I am fighting for," a sad look came across Ashley's gentile face. Pushing the thoughts aside she put a smile on and continued, "There isn't many better ways to do it either. Nice hours, warm meals, soft bunks! Not like back when you were in the Helljumpers, sleeping in the mud and going for days without food!"

"Ah yes, nothing beats a warm meal and a soft bunk, but that I do miss that mud puddle of mine," joked Dane. Wanting to change the subject, he looked for a new topic, "Flight suit for you to Ash?"

"Yup... damn odd if you ask me too, sir."

"That it is. Joan is doing a little research. Met up with Erik, my ONI pal from way back. Apparently he's going to be there too. This is looking like something a bit more than just a briefing."

"I will have to agree Sir, and I don't like it."

* * *

The pair continued on their way, through corridors, up lifts, and across various levels. Finally they came to a security checkpoint guarded by several Marines and a young 2nd Lt ONI operative, whose name tag read 'Jacobs.' After showing their identification, Jacobs showed them into the secure section, and to the briefing room. They waited outside, while Jacobs went inside. Taking a seat Dane looked around the room. After a morning of being caught off guard, he didn't want there to be a third time. It wasn't so much a room, as a little area where three corridors met in a 'T'. Off down a hall a bit was an older gentleman that looked to be an Admiral from what Dane could see. He stood in front of a rather striking female ODST, a look of shock and loss on her face. Dane has seen that look many times before, and it could only mean that she had just been informed of the loss of someone close. After several minutes the discussion between the two ended. The Helljumper gave a salute, whipped the look of grief off her face, and the cold hard stare typical of the ODSTs returned. Dane eyed her closely as she approached. She was slightly shorter then him with dark short chopped hair. She kept her hair cut down enough so that one could make out the signature tattoo on her head. Her green eyes stood out on her round face. Despite the fact that she was very well built, she still possessed a very feminine shape. The more Dane thought about it, the more he couldn't help but find her attractive. As she walked past Dane glimpsed a look at her nametag.

_ Lt. McKay... I will have to remember that._

"Major, Lieutenant! Common on in we're ready to begin."

Dane turned to see the Admiral that had been previously talking to McKay was now standing next to them. Dane popped up and saluted.

_ Dammit!_

"Follow me, if you will," continued the Admiral.

Dane and Ashley followed through the door, which to Dane's surprise, wasn't a room but rather another corridor. Discretely he whispered to Joan.

"Find out anything?"

_ Yes... quite a bit actually. Don't believe I have time to explain it all. I myself am having a hard time processing most of this information. It just sounds a little too unreal._

"That's not comforting."

_ It shouldn't be. If they tell you what I think they are going to tell you. It's going to be quite the surprise for you._

"I don't like surprises."

_ So I can tell... What was it? Three times this morning?_

"Shutup..."

_ Oh don't worry. I won't tell. But next time your checking out a young Marine Lt, try do so more discretely. I think even the Admiral noticed you._

Dane blushed. He hoped that this McKay hadn't noticed... especially after she had clearly just gotten some bad news this morning. Dane already felt like kicking himself, and he hadn't even said hello to her yet, and he was already making mistakes. Suddenly the hallway came to an end and exited out into a large dark room, with only a large dull light shining down into the centre. The light was not bright enough to clearly see who was sitting around the large semi-circular table in the middle, but it was enough to clearly illuminate who ever was standing in the middle of the room. The admiral gestured to centre and then disappeared into the darkness that surround the table.

_ This is going to be a long morning..._


End file.
